My Life Is Ace Right Now
by Here4thebooks
Summary: At one point I was dying on the inside. It must have been because living two years with Slade could make anyone want to kill themselves. I still don't know how Will does it. But one day they got me a dog and I'll be damned if anyone cames near my dog. Apprentice AU


**Hello guys, girls and inbetweeners! I have a small one-shot that I wrote while ago so I hope you enjoy.**

 **disclaimer: I don't even own any pictures to put with this story so what makes you think I own Teen Titans.**

The air was cold and it prickled my skin as I shoved my hands into my pockets. My hand nudged the gun that I was given for protection. It would be taken away as soon as I returned to the haunt making it void. The only person I needed protection from was inside that place.

About seven months ago I was with diagnosed with clinical depression this was mainly because at the time I was holding a gun to my head a screaming that I would pull the trigger. I would have done it to if that asshole hadn't given me an unloaded gun.

After this I think Wintergreen convinced him to do something about my situation I could hear them yelling angrily from the other side of the haunt. He must have given in because a day later Will took me out to a pound to pick up a damn dog. This dog came with its own list of rules that were to be followed if I didn't want it to die.

Rule 1: the dog will not be given a name.

Rule 2: the dog is not to be let inside the compound.

Rule 3: if the dog is proving to be a distraction during training it will be put down.

And that was just to name a few. I already break the first.

Ace trotted happily beside me. At least someone around here was happy. I was allowed to walk him for an hour each day if I did well in training or wasn't being punished for something. I wasn't allowed to go within one kilometre of the shore line of Jump city bay and if I broke this rule the trigger would automatically react. The Titans would be dead before reached the island. I had to admire the damn thing from a distance. I guess it wasn't the most stupid order I've been given over the past two years but it seemed to me that it was the worsted.

Ace is this huge dog that looked like he could tear you limb from limb. He was a cross between a German Shepard and a Rottweiler or at least that what the guy who sold him to us thought that's what he was. To me he was just this large, ugly dog who, at this moment was my best and only friend. God I am so sad.

There are these two women who are walking about fifty metres behind me, they're talking really loudly and laughing constantly. It's annoying as hell but I try and listen in on their conversation, this is what I usually do just to try and blend in with the crowd and pretend I'm a normally teen with a normal life. They're just talking about their home lives and their work along with their opinions on the respective matters then one of them quiets down and I strain to hear her, I think she said something about Richard Grayson. This is turning out to be a great walk.

I don't often get stopped by people who recognise me and I never tell Slade about these interruptions either, he doesn't need to know. I hear the women speed up to catch up to my pace, likewise I slow down for them.

"Um, hello? Are you Richard Grayson?" A woman with belched blonde hair asked awkwardly, I had grown a lot over the past year but she was still a bit taller than me although when I looked down I noticed she was wearing heels.

"Yeah, why do you want to know?" I asked, I didn't want to be too open with anyone just in case Slade had bugged my clothes. Ace stopped and looked back at me as if asked if I needed help, I didn't, he kept on walking.

"I'm a reporter for the Jump City newspaper and I just wanted to know why you haven't returned to Gotham for a long time."

That's none of your business, I would be thankful if you didn't bother me, at this point in time I'm just walking my dog and I don't want to be bothered of reporters."

"Yes, but there are rumours that you and Mr Wayne have had a falling out and that you refuse to go back to Gotham. I just want confirmation whether this is or isn't true."

"The thing about rumours; there often true. I'm currently hanging with a family friend, an uncle actually and I like it with him, so I think I'll just live with him until I can get my own place," I lied. I glanced down at my watch, _shit I have to leave_. "I have to go now, bye ladies."

With that I took off at a run, I would have to make up the time I lost, I couldn't be late. Not after last time. I think if I was late again the dog would get the brunt of the physical punishment and I would be subjected to the psychological torture that came along with it.

I could hear them calling out behind me but I didn't stop, they could just see my responses as the childish ramblings of a teenager, I didn't care. All that I worried about was the fact that Slade could easily hear about this interaction and my response and take it as a threat. That would mean I'm in deep trouble. I guess no one had heard a word from me in over a year people were starting to get curious because although I'm sure people have recognised me no one had come up to me and asked me if I was Dick Grayson let alone why I wasn't living with Bruce Wayne.

I'm lucky that Bruce hadn't insisted on adopting me as his son otherwise things would be so much messier but I'm sure if that had happened Slade would have found an obscure loophole and stepped in as my guardian. He was resourceful like that. But I'm sure Bruce would end up dead. _No one needs to die unless you're disobedient_. That was what I've been force fed for the past two years of my sorry existence that and _the Titans aren't your friends anymore._ If he ever lost his talent being a mercenary I'm sure he could always work for the government making propaganda.

But then again it would annoy him to no end knowing that my full name was Richard Grayson-Wayne and that he would have a hard time changing that fact.

A man jogged slowly past me and we each gave a sidelong glance in mute recognition. He got about ten metre behind he and then whispered, into when much have been a com-link.

"He's alone and coming your way, sir."

I stopped. He was talking about me.

"Hey, it's rude to talk about people behind their backs," I growled, turning to face him.

The man looked like he was about to piss himself. I didn't get to come in contact with many people that Slade works for but I know that this is how they must feel every time he asks for his payment. In fact I'm pretty sure that's how I looked when he first captured me. Shit scared.

I felt my body suddenly jolt forwards. I knew that feeling all too well. The teaser stopped and I fell to the ground. I couldn't see it but I knew from the bark, yap and whimper that Ace had been given the same treatment which really only told me one thing; these guys were assholes. I had been trained to withstand a huge amount of pain before passing out but I could say the same for my body. I was fully aware but my body was temporarily paralysed

I growled as someone grabbed me by my shirt collar and dragged me to a waiting van, once inside my hands were tied behind my back. Like that would help them, none of us were getting out of this unscathed.

"Hello Mr. Grayson sorry about that but it's very hard to arrange a meeting with you." Said some guy with a buzz-cut, who was standing over me, he looked like he worked for the government. Slade had never said anything about me being a known target because of his line of work but I guess that was the reason he gave me a gun.

"it's not that hard, you should have called my secretary, I'm sure he could have set up a time that worked for the both of us but right now I'm kind of in a hurry, so if you could just let me go I could get back to you at a later date." I mocked, moving my hands around to see if I could get free, someone here had been a boy scout.

There were three men in the van, two of which were holding guns. Slade had told me what would happen if I let myself get captured, the Titans would pay the price. I had to get out of there. I go to stand but Buzz-cut guy shoves me back down with his foot.

"If you try anything we'll kill the dog." He said in a serious voice that was not unlike Slade's in some ways.

"If you kill the dog I will kill every one of you and I'll find your families and kill them too. That dog is the only thing that's keeping me sane in my shitty life so if you make any move to hurt him I'll make you regret it." I whispered. I don't think I would kill them but I think I would truly break physiologically. It's hard to explain my connection to the dog but he was the only thing in my life that was constant. He didn't bully and manipulate me nor did he ignore me when I needed someone to talk to like only other two people in my worthless life, Wintergreen was right, Ace has really helped me though this.

"Hah, I believe you kid. How old are you anyway?"

"You know how old I am, you just want to spit out a lecture about how I'm too young for any of this. Think again, I've been through more than any of you and I'm only sixteen. you have no idea what it's like with him and you never will so unless you have something important to say, let me go, I'm on a time limit, and you don't want to know what will happen to me if I'm late."

"We need to ask you a few questions Mr Grayson, if you answer them we will let you go." Buzz-cut guy said with a slight smirk.

"No deal asshole, it's not worth him finding out about this little meeting just to bring him down." I smirk back trying not to show the worry that was raging on the inside.

"If you won't tell us what we want to know we'll have to drop you off back _home_ , I'm sure he wouldn't mind that you took a ride with the feds." Buzz-cut grins.

I flinch. If Slade finds out I was with the fed not only will he kill the Titans but probably Ace as well, make me watch it all and then beat me until an inch of my life. Needless to say I would be finding a new purpose for my sheets real fast; he wouldn't be able to stop me.

"What do you want?" I spat, glaring up at him as much hatred as I could muster.

"There we go. I knew that would get you, you just don't want to get beat up again."

'I was actually thinking about everyone else I love ad not myself," I snarled. "Now I'll ask again. What do you want?!"

Buzz-cut looked like he wanted to beat the shit out of me. It made me want it laugh, but sadly before Buzz-cut could make his first move another man stepped in and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Hello, Mr Grayson, I'm agent Meyers. We want to help you out of your situation." The Meyers guy said with a half-smile. It looked fake.

"You think you can help me? No one can help! I-I don't need your help!" My laugh sounded choked and as fake as his smile.

"I want to know why you're working with Slade Wilson. It doesn't seem like you like it."

"Let's put a gun against the forehead of everyone you love and see how you like it." I snapped.

"So you're being forced to do it. Can you tell us who are in danger? We can save them and you can go home." After a while he could see that I wasn't talking so he asked, "Is it Bruce Wayne?"

"No!" I yelled.

Don't get me wrong I would have loved to tell them that the Teen Titans are in danger but I couldn't risk it. Not only could Slade be listening in on this little hold up but telling them that I was best friends with the Titans would mean they could easily put two and two together and figure out that I had once been Robin. I mean, it wouldn't be too hard. Robin had disappeared from the Teen Titans two years ago just like Dick Grayson.

"I can't tell you anything, not without the people I love getting hurt. I'm sorry, I really am! But I can't. Not today. Just let me go. If I'm not back soon, he'll kill my dog and that's really the only thing I care about." I pleaded, trying to get out of the rope that bound me.

Meyers thinks about this for a moment before pulling out a knife and cutting the ropes.

"Thank you," I sigh, rubbing my rope- burned wrists. Slade would probably ask about them when he got back.

We'll be watching out for you kid. Here, take our card. If you need us and you're near a phone just call us. We know where to find you." Meyers offered a card and I pocketed it with the gun, without looking at it. He slid the door to the van out and I jump out.

Ace was still a bit out of it but he was able to walk. We got as far away as possible without looking back once. I stopped beside a bin and pulled out the card. It was funny how they thought I would be able to sneak this into the haunt. If I wanted to take it in I would probably have to swallow it. I tore it up and tossed it into the bin. I wouldn't be needing it anytime soon.

I swear as I glared down at my watch again. I was really late. I began to run with ace at my heals.


End file.
